HikaKao - Hunny's Sweets
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: The twins have a little fun with some of the cakes and such that Hunny likes at the club. They take client requests on what they should do with them... YAY! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for SWEET-RELATED KISSES AND STUFF. Some of what the girls request is naughty! Thanks again!


_I came up with this thingy when I was at work. Sorry if it's a tiny bit rushed or anything._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for HOT YAOI KISSES AND STUFF TO DO WITH SWEETS. Nothing bad, since the twins do have to keep it mostly PG-13 or so when they're at the club, but it's still there. I don't own OHSHC, Kaoru, or Hikaru! Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Hunny's Sweets**

"He's going to kill us for this, you know…" A worried voice chimed in amongst the choir of awwhhs and giggles that surrounded the pair of gingers. "Mitsukuni-chan is going to literally kill us, Hikaru…" Of course, Kaoru knew that the little guy wasn't going to, but anything for a little drama between them and the blonde. Nothing really bad, but a little fun. They were the wicked little act here, after all. They'd set this stunt up with the kitchen and with Hunny's blessing.

"Oh, he owes me one. I think a few cakes and stuff isn't going to get him too riled up." The elder twin said, grabbing the nearest plate of sweet confectionary. He delicately picked up the tiny spun sugar orb adorning the little cube of layered cake and pressed it gingerly to the younger's lips. The little kyahs and squeals of delight surrounding him didn't stop Hikaru as he lowered his lips to the other twin's ear and spoke loud enough for the girls to hear. "C'mon, let's have a little fun, Kao…"

The younger ginger nodded and parted his lips, allowing the sugar and the elder's fingertip to enter his mouth. He licked at the soft skin for but a moment before closing his topaz eyes and backing away a little. "Don't you find it a little weird that the lovely ladies are just watching this little show?"

Hikaru practically felt the air change temperature around them as the girls' faces went all shades of pink and red. One girl nearly looked like she was about to faint. "But wasn't this going to be our little thing? Our playtime? Is this too embarrassing for you? Or do you… Not want to play around with me…?"

"No…" The younger's voice cut through the giggly ladies and he clasped a hand to the elder's cheek, meeting his lips once, quietly and softly. Nothing too deep just yet. He caught the knowing glint in his eyes and smiled. "I do, but wouldn't it be a little better if we get a little of their participation?"

"Like what?" He knew just what the younger ginger was going to say next. They'd had the plan in place for their little show all set in place last night. Kaoru turned to face the girls, who stopped gigging and looked somewhat ladylike.

"Like asking what these ladies want us to do." Hikaru smiled and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders, drawing him close so that their hips were touching. "Would that be okay?"

The elder nodded and then extended a hand very Tamaki-like to one of the girls who looked like she was about to explode with her request. "How about you? You look almost as red as one of these strawberries."

She jumped and two of her friends elbowed her lightly to make her spill. Her request came haltingly, her lightly shivering hand pointing at the cake with chocolate icing dripping artistically down its sides. "Well… Um… I thought that it would be okay if I asked you to, um…" She fell silent, and Kaoru met her gaze, giving her encouragement with his light smile and warm eyes. "I thought that if you, Hikaru, put some of the icing on… um…" She blushed deeply, her voice getting quieter and quieter. "…On your mouth and…"

"Like this?" The younger twin picked up the small plate and dipped two fingers in the chocolate, smearing the icing across the elder's mouth before licking off his fingers and bringing their lips together. The girl's squee was the most shrill as he flicked his tongue against the sweetness on Hikaru's lower lip, making a spectacle of himself as he bit lightly and licked at the chocolate until every trace of it was gone. His face was pale pink as he met the surprised eyes of the ladies. "Was that okay?"

The girl nodded and another raised her hand. Kaoru nodded for her to ask away, feeling Hikaru's fingers strengthen at his hip and side. "I would like to see you, Hikaru, put that little sugar rose in your mouth and have Kaoru get it from you. Y'know… With your mouths…"

"With pleasure." The elder smirked as he placed the tiny blue-colored rose in his mouth and drew the younger teen close, speaking once more before meeting their mouths again. "After what you just did, Kao, I kinda want more… And I want to know exactly what you're good at with that sweet mouth of yours…"

The blush on the younger's face disappeared as he fought for control with the older ginger for the rose. He felt the sweet move just out of his reach before he bit the elder's lower lip and, in Hikaru's startled state, brought the rose in between his teeth. Kaoru broke the kiss and smiled at the girl who'd requested it, showing the sweet in his teeth before crunching down on it and swallowing it.

Suddenly everyone fell silent as a raven-haired, bespectacled teen strode over to the twins and spoke in hushed, slightly annoyed tones to them. "This corner seems to be getting very loud today, don't you think? Do you think you could keep it down?" The elder twin nodded and passed his gaze down to the younger, who also nodded. "Good. Oh-" Kyoya smiled. "And I think that if you keep this act up say, at least once a week, you'll be bringing in about three times as many guests. In short, I approve."

Then he checked his watch. "I think you'll find you have enough time for two or three more of these acts of yours, so hurry." He strode off and the elder teen turned to the girls.

"He asked us to keep it down a little. Is that okay with you?" They all nodded and gathered together a bit closer in the couches and chairs surrounding the couch that the twins were perched on. "Now then, who's up next?"

A short blonde girl smiled and raised her hand. "Could you maybe do the chocolate thing again, but… on Kaoru this time?"

"Can I do you one better?" She nodded frantically as the elder teen picked up the plate again. "Okay. Kao… Could you undo your collar for me then?"

"Okay…" His voice was soft and embarrassed, knowing that this was going to make him very red and more than a little lacking in the 'we have clients here so be civilized' department. Neck kisses and such were one of the things that drove him just insane… He slid his tie a little further down and undid the collar of his shirt two buttons. "Is this okay?"

"Yes…" Hikaru couldn't help himself as he lightly touched the side of his slender neck before there was chocolate on his fingers. As soon as there was some on his mouth, the elder leaned forward and felt grasping fingers at his jacket and slow breathing at his lips as he met the younger's. He made quick work with Kaoru's mouth, sinking his lips down his chin and jaw before meeting the sensitive skin of his neck. He felt the silent gasps and moans trapped inside his throat and felt bad for taking advantage of his younger brother like this. This was something that made him feel so good, he knew that for sure…

The ginger trapped in the elder's embrace was finding it incredibly difficult to keep his mind on the reputation he and his brother had with these girls who were ogling at them. This display… It felt so good, and he wished that he could voice all the moans that he was keeping silent. He was forced to resort to just breathing heavily and leaned his head back to expose more of his neck to Hikaru's work. He felt a short kiss linger on his throat before the elder backed off, smiling and meeting his mouth once more before addressing the ladies before them.

"I think we've got time for maybe one more request before we have to close up for today. Feel free to take anything that looks good here with you, by the way. We'd have too much fun with them if you don't…" Hikaru gave another big smile to the giggling girls and then picked the last girl.

"My request… um…" She looked indecisive, as if she'd forgotten halfway what she'd wanted to say. Then she snapped her fingers and smirked as wickedly as the elder could. "I want Kaoru to close his eyes and then for Hikaru to do the chocolate thing again but have him search for it without looking." Some of the girls looked a bit bored or the same thing over and over again, but the elder knew just how to make it a bit fun.

"Would you be alright giving me the ribbon around your neck?" He slid the tie from around his neck and the ribbon from the girl's uniform and faced the younger twin, his next words only for him. "Don't worry, Kao… I know just how to make this fun for both of us… Trust me."

Kaoru still had a little worried look as he kissed him once more and then slipped the tie around his closed eyes himself. He then held out his wrists for the ribbon to be tied about them. The ribbon went around his hands tightly, but not too much. He felt his bound arms slung around the elder's neck and his fingers wove into the ginger hair at the back of Hikaru's hair.

After a few moments, he felt a hand at the side of his face. "Ready?"

"Yes…" was his weak answer before he met sweet lips and followed the trail that went down his neck and back to his ear and temple before it circled back to his mouth. He moved slowly, deliberately, wanting the elder to feel this just as much as he was. Kaoru felt the older twin's hands clutch at him tightly, like he was going to rip his uniform apart.

When he backed away after one last kiss, he felt the elder untie his wrists and the tie around his head. The girl who'd asked they do this accepted her ribbon with slightly shaking hands before moving with the other ladies to the door.

"Kao…" Hikaru's voice was quiet and calm before a gentle smile spread his lips. "We need to do that more…" He kissed the younger teen and felt him speak against his mouth.

"I totally agree…"


End file.
